Other plans
by DxCxS2
Summary: "Tenzin had just been disturbed by Bumi. He was trying to meditate, but Bumi wouldn't have it. Bumi had other plans. Bumi always had other plans" A story about Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, and Kya's youth.


**So this is short, but this is the beginning. I wanted to write about Tenzin and Lin's relationship when they were younger (as well as the other characters when they were) So here is Tenzin's teenage hood! Oh goodness…Please review! Thank you and I hope you like it!**

Tenzin had just been disturbed by Bumi. He was trying to meditate, but Bumi wouldn't have it. Bumi had other plans. Bumi always had other plans.

"Tenzin" he shouted "Come on don't be boring! Let's go into the city!" Tenzin opened his eyes just enough to see Bumi standing at the very edge of the cliff, looking out unto the city. For second Tenzin thought Bumi was going to fall, but he didn't. Bumi never fell. He was nimble like an air bender, but fluid and direct like a water bender.

Although Bumi wasn't a bender. It never seemed to upset him though.

He flipped around quickly and came close to Tenzin. "Tenzin I'm bored" he whined. Tenzin crushed his eyes closed trying to achieve calm once again. "Ten I know I've messed you up. There's no going back now." Tenzin breathed in through his nose, trying to return to his previous state.

"I'm relentless" Bumi said in a calm voice, but it wasn't calm as in he'd calm down. It was as in he'd resolved in himself what he was going to do- that being drive Tenzin mad. Tenzin groaned.

"Fine" breathed. Bumi's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he cheered jumping into the air. "Woo!" Tenzin got up, and sighed.

"Dude, you're only fifteen" Bumi said pressing down on his little brother's head "Even Dad thinks you should let loose more often." Tenzin ducked down and out of his brother's grip.

"I _let loose_ often enough" Tenzin replied to his brother, but Bumi just chuckled. "So are we taking the ferry?"

Bumi began to frown, and turn away dramatically "Well…" he said and Tenzin groaned.

"We'll fly" he said. Bumi leapt in the air once again.

"Wahoo!" he shouted as Tenzin went to retrieve the gliders. Bumi could use the glider on his own, their dad had shown him, but it was better to go with Tenzin just in case of anything. Not to mention that Bumi enjoyed the company.

They leapt of the highest cliff together on their way into the city- Tenzin focused and Bumi not so much as the wind carried them to the city. Every once and a while there would be a gust that would knock them off course, but Tenzin would quickly redirect them. It wasn't long before they were landing in the city.

It was strange being the Avatar's kids. People seemed to just know them, and flying into the City really didn't help that. Of course Bumi didn't care. He didn't let people get to him or bring him down.

"I freaking love gliding" he exclaimed as they strapped their gliders onto their backs. "C'mon" he said to Tenzin "Let's get some grub."

"How about we try to get back before sunset" Tenzin said observing the sky.

"Sure Ten" Bumi said as he led them to his favorite desert shop. It was a small shop called 'Sweet and Spicy' specializing in fire nation desert delicacies. It was always warm in the shop, and various smells floated in the air, good but conflicting with one another.

"Hello Mrs. Laela" Bumi said with a laugh and a wink when they reached the counter. The old woman blushed.

"Bumi, Tenzin" she greeted with a smile "How are you boys? I feel like I hardly see you in the summer."

"That's because Ten can't sit outside and meditate for hours in the snow" Bumi chuckled "It's so much easier to get him out in the fall and winter."

"I don't meditate the often!" Tenzin snapped and Mrs. Laela laughed rather loudly.

"Well what would you boys like?" she asked.

"Could I get two fire cakes and I side of fire flakes" Bumi asked before turning to Tenzin. Tenzin didn't want to eat too much, he wasn't very hungry.

"Just a pack of fire gummies please" Tenzin asked.

"Twelve yuans please" Mrs. Laela said. Bumi nodded thrusting his hand into his pocket. Tenzin reached into his as well, but Bumi shook his head.

"I got it" he told Tenzin "I did drag you from your meditation." He handed Mrs. Laela the money before they went to sit outside of the shop.

It was a warm summer day with a light breeze. Tenzin and Bumi were talking about the week, about their sister Kya, their parents, pro-bending, and why people eat meat. They hadn't been talking too long when Tenzin became distracted. Bumi caught him when he was unprepared.

"Oh so this is still going on" Bumi teased following Tenzin's eye line. "Jeez Ten, if you aren't going to be subtle you might as well be assertive."

"Wai-" Tenzin started, but Bumi had already flipped around in his seat.

"Hey Lin!" Bumi called down the street.

**Yes, cliff hanger, future chapters will be longer- and the next will pick up where this leaves us**


End file.
